Verfeindet
by sallita
Summary: Hermine Granger - Jahrgangsbeste, Gryffindor und Muggelgeborn. Blaise Zabini - Durchschnittsschüler, Slytherin und Reinblütig. Doch was haben die beiden gemeinsam? Wieso verstehen sie sich aufeinmal so gut? Meine erste FF mit dem Pairing. BZ x HG
1. Aber

„Nachsitzen", donnerte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Schülerin vor ihm an

„Nachsitzen", donnerte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Schülerin vor ihm an.

„Aber-", begann sie, doch er lies sie nicht aussprechen.

„Heute Abend! Mein Büro!", donnerte er weiter.

„Aber-", fing sie wieder an, doch wieder lies er sie nicht weiter sprechen.

„Wie oft habe ich Ihnen nun schon gesagt, Sie sollen Longbottom in Frieden lassen und sich um Ihren Trank kümmern? Wie oft frage ich Sie?!", doch es war keine Frage, es war eine Aussage, auf die Hermine auch keine Antwort wusste.

„Aber-"

„Raus! Und Sie werden heute Abend um Acht Uhr Nachsitzen bei mir! Haben wir uns verstanden?!", schrie er weiter und sie erhob sich erschrocken.

Die ganze Klasse war ruhig gewesen, während des ‚Gesprächs', doch nun da Hermine Granger, Jahrgangsbeste, von dem meist gehassten Lehrer Hogwarts rausgeworfen wurde, fingen sie alle an zu tuscheln. Hermine war noch nie rausgeflogen aus dem Unterricht und das wusste jeder. Nur einmal musste sie Nachsitzen und das war in der ersten Klasse, seit dem nie wieder.

Vor sich her murmelnd und wie in Trance ging sie an den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws vorbei, verlies sie den Klassenraum und lehnte sich draußen gegen die eiskalte Mauer des Kerkers.

„Toll Granger, da haste dir ja jetzt was eingebrockt. Dein letztes Schuljahr und du darfst nachsitzen bei Snape, weil du wieder einmal helfen wolltest", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, während sie die Wand runter glitt und die Hände vor ihr Gesicht hielt. „Zwei Stunden darfst du nun hier sitzen und dir eine Erkältung holen. Wird ja immer besser.", murmelte sie weiter.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch ihren Kopf hatte sie immer noch hinter ihren Händen versteckt gehabt, als sie jemand sachte an der Schulter berührte. Erschrocken fuhr ihr Kopf hoch, was sie auch gleich wieder gereute, denn sie prallte direkt mit dem Kopf der Person, die sie angetickt hatte, zusammen. Die Person kippte mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht nach hinten und landete mit dem Hinterkopf an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Hermine, die sich immer noch ihren Kopf hielt, trat auf die Gestalt, die nun direkt vor ihr lag und sich den Kopf vorne und hinten hielt, und versuchte zu erkennen, wer das war.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, du hast mich nur so erschrocken und deswegen habe ich meinen Kopf so schnell nach Oben bewegt. Es war nicht meine Absicht dir wehzutun. Wirklich!", sprach sie alles in einem enormen Tempo runter und kniete sich nun hin um den Verletzten endlich zu erkennen.

Mit einem Ruck setze er sich hoch und blickte direkt in die schokoladenbraunen Augen von Hermine. Als sie nun endlich erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte verlor sie ihre Sprache.

Der Schüler vor ihr grinste sie an und dieses Grinsen jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut ein. Das Lächeln war für sie, eines der schönsten und anzüglichsten der Welt.

„Aber-", begann sie nachdem sie nun endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, doch sie sollte den Satz nie beenden, denn in dem Moment wurde die Kerkertür aufgerissen und ein wutentbrannter Severus Snape trat aus dem Raum.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist hier für ein Krach?!", schrie er und blickte abwechselnd zwischen seinen beiden Schülern umher. Als er nun die beiden so sah, wurde er noch um einiges wütender.

„Granger! Zabini! Was machen Sie da?! Reicht Ihnen nicht ein Tag Nachsitzen Granger?! Nun, dann soll es die ganze nächste Woche sein!", brüllte er sie nun weiter an.

„Aber-", fing sie wieder an, denn sie konnte doch nichts dafür, dass Blaise Zabini plötzlich aufgetaucht war und sie zusammen gestoßen waren.

„Und was machen Sie hier Zabini? Haben Sie keinen Unterricht?!", schrie er nun Blaise an, doch sein Ton war nicht so tadelnd und schroff, wie bei Hermine.

„Doch Sir. Aber ich bin rausgeflogen bei Professor McGonagall, da ich Hanna Abott so verzaubert hatte, dass sie nun Flügel und einen Schnabel hat, die nicht wieder weggehen.", erklärte er seinem Hauslehrer, wobei er nach seinen Worten Hermine anblickte, was jedoch niemand bemerkte. Hermine saß immer noch direkt neben ihm und kochte vor Wut. Wieso sollte sie denn eine Woche lang Nachsitzen? Ein Abend würde doch schon genügen, doch eine Woche war übertrieben.

„So, so! Und das beantwortet aber immer noch nicht, warum Sie hier unten sind, Zabini.", fragte er weiter, doch seine Stimme war nun ruhig geworden.

„Ich bin nicht nur rausgeflogen, ich darf auch die nächsten drei Tage nachsitzen, Sir, denn ich habe mich dann auch noch...eh… lautstark mit Prof. McGonagall gestritten, da Sie meinte, ich hätte es mit Absicht gemacht. Sie wollte, dass ich den Rest der Doppelstunde in meinem Gemeinschaft bin, damit ich nicht noch ‚etwas Dummes', wie Sie sagte, anstelle.", erklärte er weiter.

„Dann befolgen Sie die Anordnung und gehen Sie auch in ihr Haus zurück. Ich werde noch einmal mit Minerva reden gehen. Doch noch eine Frage hab ich an Sie beide. Warum sitzen Sie beide hier auf dem Boden nebeneinander?", sprach er weiter und schaute nun auch wieder zu Hermine. Der Slytherin und die Gryffindor schauten sich ein wenig überlegend an, bis Blaise antwortete.

„Ich lief den Gang hier lang und hatte sie nicht gesehen und wir sind zusammen gestoßen, Sir."

„Wenn das so ist, dann werden Sie Mrs. Granger nur die nächsten drei Tage nachsitzen müssen.", gab er widerwillig nach, worauf sie ihn verblüfft anschaute.

Mit einem letzten Nicken verschwand der Lehrer wieder in seinem Klassenraum und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall.

Erleichtert seufzte Hermine aus und blickte zu Blaise. Dieser war bereits aufgestanden und reichte ihr hoch helfend seine Hand. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, nahm sie die dargebotene Hand und stand auf.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie so leise es ging, doch er hörte sie trotzdem.

„Kein Problem. War auch meine Schuld gewesen.", antwortete er grinsend, doch sie sah es nicht, denn anscheinend fand sie ihre Schuhe spannender.

Eine zeitlang standen sie sich noch gegenüber, bis Hermine sich endlich traute aufzublicken. Noch immer schaute er sie mit seinem Lächeln an, als hätte er nur drauf gewartet, dass sie ihn endlich angucken würde.

„Tut dein Kopf noch immer weh?", fragte sie leise und ein wenig schüchtern. ‚Man Hermine, das ist doch bloß Blaise Zabini. Er ist eine Schlange, warum führe ich mich dann so auf?! Normalerweise verabscheuten sich die beiden Häuser, doch warum war er so nett zu mir?!', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab nen Dickkopf. Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt, glaub mir. Ich wird davon nicht sterben.", sagte er in einem ruhigen und freundlichen Ton. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie nicht zu standen, worauf er noch breiter grinste, wenn das denn möglich war.

„Ich muss los. Pass auf dich auf, sonst wird's doch noch ne ganze Woche.", sagte er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder davon rannte.

Noch immer stand sie da im Gang und schaute ihm nach, auch als er nicht mehr zusehen war, da ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckte, schaute sie in die Richtung, in die er gerannt war.

„Man, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Hogwarts' Meisterschülerin darf Nachsitzen!", sagte Ron schon mindestens hundertmal, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen. Eigentlich wäre Hermine schon längst ausgeflippt, da er es nicht lassen konnte darauf rumzuhacken, doch ihre Gedanken waren weit weg.

„Hermine?", wandte sich nun Harry zum ersten Mal an sie.

„Hm?", kam es von ihr und sie stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen rum.

„Ron und ich gehen zu Wahrsagen. Wir holen dich dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum ab, wenn wir zu Kräuterkunde gehen, okay?", erklärte er und sie nickte nur.

Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt über das Verhalten seiner besten Freundin, stand er auf und schleppte Ron am Kragen mit hoch zum Wahrsageturm. Ron hatte nicht aufstehen wollen, da er noch Hunger hatte, doch Harry hatte keine Lust deswegen zu spät zu kommen.

„Nimm dir was mit. Denn ich hab keine Lust noch länger auf dich zu warten.", brummte er ihn an.

Hermine folgte den beiden kurze Zeit später aus der großen Halle, doch sie ging in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung im Eingangsbereich. Sie wollte nicht in ihren Turm gehen. Nein, sie wollte nach draußen, unter ihren Lieblingsbaum am See. Nur dort war sie immer wieder zu sich gekommen und konnte in Ruhe über alles Nachdenken, was sie bedrückte. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Kirschblütenbaum, dessen Blätter sachte im Wind wehten. Es war Frühling und langsam wurde es warm. Die Blumen blühten, die Bäume bekamen wieder Blätter und der Wind fing wieder an Lieder zu singen.( hoffe ihr wisst, was ich damit meine ? Wenn nicht, dann fragt einfach.) Genießerisch schloss sie ihre Augen und döste nach kurzer Zeit ein.

„Hey. Hey. Nun wach doch endlich auf.", flüsterte jemand und schüttelte sie sachte an den Schulten. Ein wenig verschlafen öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen um sich an die Sonnenstrahlen zu gewöhnen. „Hm?", brachte sie nur zustande und streckte sich erstmal. Sie überlegte wo sie war und warum sie jemand weckte. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war unter dem Kirschblütenbaum eingeschlafen. Mitten in der Schulzeit!

Nun war sie vollends wach und blickte in die zwei eisblauen Augen, die sie freundlich anschauten.

„Blaise?", flüsterte sie. Natürlich hörte er es, denn er war ihr doch ziemlich nah.

„Ja, Hermine?", kam es eben so flüsternd von ihm. Als sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte, erschauderte sie. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er ihn ausspie oder vollkommen kalt aussprach, doch genau das Gegenteil hörte sie. Er sprach ihren Namen mit einer wärme aus und so langsam, dass sie nicht wusste, wie lange er brauchte um ihn vollkommen auszusprechen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie weiter.

„Dich wecken.", kam auch sofort die Antwort, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Achso.", sprach sie verstehen und nickte. Er lächelte noch mehr und wieder bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

„Und wieso hast du mich geweckt?", fragte sie weiter und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen.

Der Slytherin setze sich nun vor sie, da es anscheinend ungemütlich war so lange zu hocken.

„Naja, weil du doch gleich Kräuterkunde hast und ich dachte, dass du den Unterricht nicht verpassen willst.", erklärte er weiter, worauf sie wieder verstehend und dankend nickte.

„Dankeschön. Doch woher weißt du, dass ich Kräuterkunde habe?", fragte sie ihn weiter. Beide führten ein Gespräch, als würde sie sich seit Jahren kennen und die besten Freunde sein. Im innern freute sie sich, dass nicht jeder Slytherin so war, wie Malfoy. Aber Blaise war doch einer seiner besten Freunde oder nicht? Bei Gelegenheit müsste sie ihn mal danach fragen.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach. Wir haben gemeinsam Kräuterkunde.", sprach er als wäre es wieder ganz logisch.

„Stimmt ja! Hab ich ganz vergessen. Doch woher wusstest du, dass ich genau hier bin? Niemand kennt diesen Ort hier." Sie hatte Recht. Das war einer der einzigen Kirschblütenbäume auf dem Gelände und dazu lang er noch am hinteren Ende des Sees, so dass man ihn gar nicht erkannte, geschweige denn sie, aus der Ferne.

„Ich war eine Runde um den See spazieren, da ich ja auch eine Freistunde hatte und da hab ich dich hier entdeckt.

„Oh, ach so ist das. Wollen wir dann mal langsam zum Unterricht? Sonst kommen wir beide noch zu spät", lächelte sie ihn nun an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und reichte ihr zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen. Auch dieses Mal nahm sie die dargebotene Hand an und ging mit ihm zusammen in Richtung Gewächshäuser. Den gemeinsamen Weg dorthin schwiegen sie beide, da niemand so richtig wusste, was er sagen sollte. Als Hermine nun endlich die Frage stellen wollte, die ihr die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag und brannte, wurden sie gestört.

„Hermine!", rief Harry, der über die Wiese lief und hinter ihm Ron, der anscheinend total aus der Puste war.

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute sie ihre besten Freunde an, die nun tief durchatmend vor ihr standen.

„Wir haben dich überall im Gryffindorturm gesucht.", erzählte Ron, der schneller wieder seinen gewohnten Atemrhythmus wieder gefunden hatte. Nun fiel es Hermine wieder ein! Sie sollte doch auf die beiden oben warten, damit sie gemeinsam zum Unterricht gehen konnten.

„Es tut mir leid Jungs, doch ich war draußen.", entschuldigte sie sich auch sofort. Doch als die beiden bemerkte, wer genau neben ihr stand, wurden ihre Blicke kalt.

„Zabini! Was willst du von Hermine?! Verschwinde!", fauchten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig, schnappten Hermine jeweils an einem Arm und zogen sie zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Aber-"


	2. Ich

„Was sollte das denn

„Was sollte das denn?", keifte sie die beiden zum tausendsten Mal an, doch jedes Mal bekam sie nichts als ein grummeln zu hören.

„Ich-", begann sie wieder, doch endlich antwortete ihr Harry, auch wenn er sie unterbrach.

„Was hat er dir angetan? Ich mach den fertig. Hat er dich angefasst, dich beleidigt?", fragte er sie aus und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Ron stattdessen schüttelte sie mit fragendem Blick an beiden Schultern.

„Wenn er dir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, dann schlag ich den Kerl persönlich in die Hölle.", redete Harry aufbrausend weiter. Hermine verdrehte bloß genervt die Augen. Sie waren bereits in ihrem Gewächshaus angekommen und warteten mit ihren Klassenkameraden auf ihre Professorin.

„Jungs, ich-", fing sie wieder an, als sie sich an ihren Platz gesetzt hatte und ihre Schulutensilien auf dem Tisch angeordnet hatte, doch nun wurde sie von Professor Sprout unterbrochen.

„Guten Morgen Klasse!", rief sie mit ihrer freundlichen Stimme. Der ganze Kurs erwiderte die Begrüßung.

„Ich dachte wir könnten mal eine gemischte Gruppenarbeit starten. Das heißt, Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam. Sie werden zu zweit arbeiten. ", erzählte sie begeistert, worauf der ganze Kurs bloß stöhnte. Natürlich überhörte sie dies, denn anscheinend gefiel ihr ihre Idee so gut, dass niemand sie davon abbringen konnte.

„Am Anfang der nächsten Woche, werden Sie dann in den Wald geschickt um dort eine seltene Birgelkrautpflanze (_soweit ich informiert bin, habe ich sie mir eben ausgedacht also nicht wundern_) zu finden und zu untersuchen. Man darf diese Pflanzen nicht einfach abtrennen, denn dann werden giftige Dämpfe frei, die einen für Wochen ins Koma bringen konnten. Es gibt keine Heilmittel dafür, man muss warten. Sterben kann man jedoch nicht, doch der Körper wird extrem dabei geschwächt.

Die Gruppenarbeit beginnt aber schon heute, doch erst, wie schon eben erwähnt, lasse ich Sie in den Wald gehen, denn Sie brauchen Informationen über diese Pflanze. Ich kann Sie nicht einfach auf die Suche nach dieser Seltenheit lassen, denn es könnte fatal ausgehen. Sie werden verstehen was ich meine, wenn sie genügend Informationen darüber gesammelt haben. Von jedem von Ihnen verlange ich eine ganze Pergamentrolle voller Informationen. Bis Freitag möchte ich Ihre Ausarbeitungen sehen und Montag werden Sie dann mit Ihrem Partner, den ich aussuchen werde, in den Wald gehen.", erklärte sie, worauf jeder verstehend nickte.

Die Stunde verlief weiter ohne wichtige Ereignisse, so dass jeder nach der Stunde seine Sachen gepackt hatte und sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte.

Ron und Harry gingen bereits voraus, da sie unbedingt die ersten beim Mittag sein wollten, also lies sich Hermine Zeit, da sie auch keinen sonderlichen Appetit hatte. Gerade als sie ihr Kräuterkundebuch in ihre Tasche packte, wurde sie von jemandem an der Schulter angetickt, dass sie vor schreck ihr Buch fallen lies. Als sie sich jedoch danach bückte, prallte sie mit dem Kopf eines anderen zusammen.

„Au, verdammt noch mal", fluchte jemand und sie schaute auf, als sie erkannte, wer es war.

„DU?", kam es bloß erschrocken von ihr.

„Sag mal Ron?"

„Wasnary?", mampfte Ron, doch Harry verstand jedes einzelne Wort.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

„Isinibydr?", mampfte er verwundert.

„Nein eben nicht. Ich dachte du wolltest auf sie aufpassen!"

„Uauary!", mampfte er nun sauer.

„Ja ist ja nun auch egal wer von uns beiden, doch wo ist sie?"

„Vielleicht noch bei Kräuterkunde?", kam es nun vollkommen verständlich von Ron, da er alles runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Mist. Wir hatten Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins und Zabini sitzt nicht am Tisch. Los Ron komm mit!" Harry sprang von seinem Platz und Ron tat es ihm nach. Sie liefen aus der Großen Halle raus uns sahen gerade noch Blaise, der in Richtung Kerker ging, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey Zabini! Stehen geblieben!", schrie Ron, der auch gleich auf ihn zu lief um ihn eine runter zu hauen, doch Harry war schneller und packte Ron noch rechtszeitig am Kragen seiner Robe.

„Was willst du Weasley?", kam es bloß genervt und abwertend von Blaise, der sich nun zu den beiden Gryffindor umgedreht hatte und das Grinsen verschwinden ließ.

„Was ich will? Wo ist Hermine?", keifte er ihn an und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn.

„Hermine? Weiß ich doch nicht wo sie ist! Wenn du nicht auf sie aufpassen kannst, kann ich da doch nichts machen.", sprach Blaise ruhig, doch ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch frei.

„Erzähl mir doch nichts! Hermine ist nicht zum Mittag gekommen! Also musst du wieder was damit zu tun haben! Du hast dich doch schon vorhin um sie rum geschlichen. Jetzt rede, oder willst du Bekanntschaft mit meinem Zauberstab machen?", drohte ihm nun Harry, doch er war um einiges ruhiger als Ron.

„Sie war nicht beim Essen?!", kam bloß die Gegenfrage vom verblüfften Blaise. Nun machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Eine kleine Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und er lies die beiden einfach stehen und rannte nach draußen auf der Suche nach Hermine und ihrer Begleiterin.

„Was willst du von mir?", keifte sie die andere an.

„Was ich will Granger?!", keifte diese zurück und blickte sie herablassend an.

„Ich will, dass du deine dreckigen Finger von Blaise nimmst.", sprach sie weiter und Hermine blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Ich soll meine Finger von Blaise lassen? Hab ich das grad richtig verstanden?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.

„Ja! Du sollst deine ekeligen Finger bei dir behalten oder das Wiesel damit anfassen, doch Blaise lässt du in Ruhe. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ich mach mich doch nicht an ihn ran?! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle sag mal?! Ich habe bloß mit ihm geredet, mehr nicht.", Hermine war mehr als sauer. Was fiel der dummen Kuh nur ein so mit ihr zu reden?!

„Lass ihn einfach in ruhe und wir haben kein Problem miteinander. Hast du mich verstanden Schlammblut?"

„PANSY!", schrie nun jemand hinter ihnen und erschrocken blickten sie in das vor Wut rot gewordene Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.

„Lass.Hermine.In.Ruhe.Parkinson!", presste er zwischen seinen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Wieso sollte ich Blasi?", kam es zuckersüß von ihr und sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern, worauf Hermine bloß genervt die Augen verdrehte und seufzte. Pansy, die das gesehen hatte, aus dem Augenwinkel, warf ihr einen zerstörenden Blick zu, den Hermine erwiderte.

„Es reicht Mädels. Auseinander! Sofort!", befahl Blaise und stellte sich zwischen sie, damit sie den Blickkontakt unterbrachen.

„Pansy, du gehst jetzt ins Schloss und mit dir Hermine muss ich noch reden und ich will keine Widerworte und keine Angriffe von keinen hören oder sehen, verstanden?!", drohte er den beiden und sie nickten nur, da sie wussten, dass man mit ihm nun nicht spaßen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns noch Schlammblut!", zischte Pansy, während sie zum gehen ansetzte.

„ICH WILL NIE WIEDER HÖREN, DASS DU SIE SCHLAMMBLUT NENNST! HABE ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT PARKINSON?!", schrie Blaise wieder, da seine Geduld anscheinend zu ende war.

„Ist ja gut Blaisi, bis nachher dann.", säuselte sie nur noch bevor sie zum Schloss hoch lief.

„Alles in Ordnung Hermine?", wandte sich Blaise an sie, nachdem er Pansy hinter dem großen Eingangstor verschwinden sah.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke für deine Rettung.", sprach sie in einem sehr leisen Ton und ihr Blick lag immer noch auf dem Tor, hinter dem Pansy eben verschwunden war.

„Was wollte sie von dir eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er sie und betrachtete sie von der Seite genauer.

„Ich-", begann sie, doch wurde sie unterbrochen, als Ron und Harry (wieder einmal) auftauchten und auch gleich Blaise anmachten.

„Zabini! Wir haben dir doch gesagt, du sollst Hermine in Ruhe lassen! Verstehst dus denn nicht?! Willst du wirklich ein Duell mit uns austragen, oder raffst dus mal von alleine?!", schrie Ron auch gleich wieder und Harry packte Hermine am Arm und zog sie hinter sich.

„Jungs ich-", wollte sie die ganze Situation erklären, doch Blaise fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Nein, ich hab euch auch so verstanden. Doch es ist Hermines Sache mit wem sie redet und mit wem nicht, also lass sie selbst entscheiden! Auf ein Duell mit euch beiden lege ich keinen großen Wert. Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe gleich Unterricht und möchte wirklich nicht zu spät kommen.", sprach er in einem ruhigen Ton, der Hermine einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen lies.

Während sie ihn einfach nur bewundernd ansah, guckten Harry und Ron bloß doof aus der Wäsche. Solche Worte von Blaise Zabini hatten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie wussten zwar dass er auch in einer Reinblüterfamilie aufgewachsen war, doch dass er solche Worte an den Tag brachte, war ihnen doch ein wenig zu wild. Nicht einmal Malfoy sprach so gelassen und hochgestochen wir Blaise eben und das musste schon was bedeuten, wie sie fanden.

Ohne auf die beiden weiter zu achten, ging Blaise an ihnen vorbei zum Schloss.

Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute ihm zu, wie er gelassen seinen Weg ging und sich noch einmal vor dem Tor zu ihr umdrehte. Sie war echt verblüfft, als sie ihn so freundlich und ehrlich lächeln sah und starrte auch weiter auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch stand und ihr zu gewunken hatte, auch wenn er bereits längst im Schloss verschwunden war.

„Also Hermine, was hat er dir getan? Sprich! Wir machen ihn fertig!", wütete Ron wieder, doch Hermine schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern ging wie in Trance zurück ins Schloss.

„Aber ich…", murmelte sie den ganzen Weg über.


	3. o3 Grünes Gras & Blauer Himmel

Hey, ja mich gibts noch, lange pause gehabt, aber es geht weiter ;D ach und erstmal ohne unterbrochen zu werden :D

* * *

**o3. Grünes Gras und Blauer Himmel**

„Aber Jungs. Wieso lasst ihr mich denn nicht einfach mal ausreden?", Hermine war wirklich mehr als nur am Ende mit ihrem Latein. Und dabei konnte sie Latein wirklich gut.

Seit mehr als einer Stunde stellten ihre beiden Freunde, Harry und Ron, nun Rache- und Mordpläne gegen niemand geringeren als Blaise Zabini auf. Statt ihrer besten Freundin einfach mal ihr Gehör zu schenken, und sie die Situation erklären zu lassen, stürzten sie sich in die wildesten Theorien. Eine verrückter als die andere und alles andere als logisch und glaubhaft.

‚Warum setzten die beiden nicht mal so eine Leidenschaft für die Schule, für ihre Hausaufgaben und die bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen, immerhin war das ihr letztes Schuljahr, bevor sie alle auf eigenen Beinen stehen mussten, nachdem sie den Kampf gegen Voldemort bestritten hatten natürlich.', dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie sich ihre Schultasche schnappte, einen Zettel für die beiden hinterließ, auf dem stand, dass sie, Hermine in der Bücherei war, und den Gemeinschaftsraum anschließend verließ.

Sie hatte heute Abend nicht sonderlich viel Zeit um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, da sie noch um Acht zum Nachsitzen zu Snape musste, deshalb sie vor dem Abendessen noch fertig werden wollte.

Außerdem wollte sie schon ihre Kräuterkunde Aufgabe über die ‚Birgelkrautpflanze' anfangen.

Auch wenn sie ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in dem Fach hatte, interessierte sie sich nur sehr wenig für Kräuter, Pflanzen und was noch so zu dem Fach gehörte.

In der Bücherei angekommen, begab sie sich, wie immer, zu ihrer Lieblingsecke hinter dem letzten Regal rechts vom Eingang gesehen.

Dort legte sie ihre Tasche auf den freien Stuhl, packte ein leeres Pergament, ihre Schreibfeder und ihr Tintenfass mit der dunkelgrünen Tinte heraus.

„Sag mal, bist du so sehr neidisch auf uns Slytherins oder gibt's es einen anderen Grund dafür, dass du genau diese Tintenfarbe benutzt?", erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum und blickte in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm ihr Kräuterkundebuch heraus.

„Nein, ich bin nicht auf euch eifersüchtig. Dunkelgrün war schon immer meine Lieblingsfarbe musst du wissen. So dunkel wie das Gras nun mal sein kann, am besten. Genau der Ton. Solang ich denken kann wollte ich alles in diesem Ton haben und somit auch die Tinte mit der ich schreibe.", lächelnd setzte sich Blaise mit seiner Tasche an Hermines Tisch und zog auch gleich sein Zauberkunstbuch aus seiner Tasche.

„Verstehe. Ich hab nichts gegen grün, doch trotzdem mag ich blau viel lieber musst du wissen. Das heißt nun nicht, dass ich ein Fan von den Ravenclaws bin oder so, obwohl ich nichts gegen die hab, doch blau hat meiner Meinung nach etwas sanftes und ruhiges an sich, wie der Himmel.", sagte er bevor er sich seinem Buch zuwandte und anfing Notizen auf sein, noch leeres, Pergament zu schreiben.

Hermine verstand die Andeutung, dass er nun seine Hausaufgaben in Ruhe machen wollte und das Gespräch somit beendet war und wandte sich auch ihrem Buch zu.

Ab und an standen beide auf und nahmen sich einzelne Bücher, die zu ihrem Thema passten, aus den verschiedenen Regalen um etwas nachzuschlagen.

„So, endlich fertig mit dem Mist.", ein zufriedener Blaise Zabini legte seine strahlend weiße Schreibfeder beiseite, verstaute sein Pergament mitsamt Buch in der Tasche und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Gut, dann können wir ja runter zum Abendessen.", Hermine hatte ebenfalls ihre Sachen eingepackt und wartete darauf, dass ihr Klassenkamerad ihr folgte.

„Oh man, danach müssen wir ja auch noch zum Nachsitzen. Ich hab da keine Lust drauf. Mal sehen was sich Gonny ausgedacht hat für mich.", seufzend trat er mit Hermine zu seiner rechten aus der Bücherei und ging in Richtung Große Halle.

„Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall würde ich Nachsitzen bei Snape vorziehen, glaub mir.", auch Hermine war mehr als nur genervt. Drei Tage durfte sie nun bei Snape nachsitzen. Gerade bei Snape. Es war mehr als nur öffentlich bekannt, dass er was gegen ganz Gryffindor hatte und gegen sie, Hermine Granger hatte er sowieso was. Seit ihrer ersten Stunde bei ihm, hatte er ihr versucht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit Punkte abzuziehen, manchmal hatte sie auch das Gefühl, dass er ihr Punkte abziehen wollte, weil sie mit Harry befreundet war, doch einen handfesten Beweis hatte sie dafür noch nicht.

„Ach glaub mir, so schlimm wird das nicht sein. Bei der Alten wird das schlimmer"

„Wir können ja tauschen, du gehst zu meinem persönlichen Hasslehrer und ich zu deiner.", lachend gingen sie weiter.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Zabini!", vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Die beiden Schüler schluckten schwer und hofften inständig, dass keiner der beiden etwas von dem eben geführten Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja Professor?", Hermine sah ihre Lehrerin so freundlich es ging an. In solchen Situationen überspielte man am Besten immer alles.

„Wir beide, Professor Snape und ich, haben entschieden, dass Sie und Mr. Zabini ihr Nachsitzen gemeinsam haben werden. Deswegen bitten Wir Sie pünktlich um Acht Uhr oben auf dem Astronomieturm zu sein. Mr. Filch wird doch auf Sie beide warten.", eingeschüchtert nickten beide, als sie den nicht deutenden Blick von Snape auf sich spürten.

Mit einem Nicken verschwanden die beiden Siebtklässler weiter in Richtung Große Halle.

Als sie dachten, sie wären außer Hörweite, atmeten sie geräuschvoll aus.

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst bekommen, dass sie etwas von unserem Gespräch mit angehört hätten, aber anscheinend hatten wir noch einmal Glück, meinst du nicht auf Hermine?", eben genannte nickte ihm erleichtert zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln gingen sie ihren gemeinsamen Weg weiter.

* * *

„Ich finde es seltsam Severus. Du nicht auch?", die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors drehte sich zu ihrem Kollegen um, als ihre Schützlinge, ihrer Meinung nach, weit genug entfernt waren.

„Ich auch. Sehr seltsam. Warum gibt sich Zabini mit einer Gryffindor ab? Das ist ja mehr als nur unter seinem Niveau. Tz tz tz.", Snape schnaubte durch die Nase und schüttelte gespielt geschockt den Kopf.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht Severus. Dir hätte schon früher klar sein müssen, dass Blaise Zabini nicht ein typischer Slytherin ist. Obwohl seine Familie Reinblütig ist. Er hat nichts von einem Todesser und das weißt du ja wohl am besten. Außerdem will ich nie wieder von dir hören, dass du Hermine Granger unter das Niveau eines Slytherin stellst! Sie hat mehr Fähigkeiten als dir lieb ist. Ich meinte eigentlich diese komische Ausstrahlung von den beiden. Wenn ich sie einzeln sehe, spüre ich so was nicht, nur wenn sie zusammen sind."


	4. Nachname , Vorname

„Wir sehen uns dann nachher Hermine! Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich ja von deinem Gemeinschaftsraum abholen.", sie standen zusammen vor der Großen Halle und Blaise lächelte sie schon wieder mit diesem Herzschmelzendem Blick an. Der Eingangsbereich war noch relativ leer, da es auch noch ziemlich früh war fürs Abendessen, somit herrschte auch noch kein Gedränge.

„Das wäre echt nett, doch mach dir keine Umstände meinetwegen.", meinte Hermine und meinte es auch genau so. Obwohl sie sich wirklich freute, wollte sie nicht, dass der Slytherin wegen ihr durch das Schloss lief und womöglich auch noch einen Umweg dabei machte.

„Das macht mir doch keine Umstände! Es ist doch schöner, wenn wir zusammen gehen!", während er diesen zweideutigen Satz aussprach und sie dabei rot wurde, lächelte er immer noch auf sie runter. Er war ein Stück größer als sie und deswegen musste sie zu ihm hoch schauen um ihm direkt in die eisblauen Augen schauen zu können. Sie dachte, dass es wirklich verboten werden sollte, so zu lächeln. Es war einfach schwer nicht laut aufzuseufzen, wenn er sie so anblickte.

„Ich glaube ich werde dich eh nicht umstimmen können, deswegen warte am Besten um viertel vor Acht vor der fetten Dame.", er nickte zustimmend und beide traten in die Halle ein, wo sie sich mit einem kurzen nicken verabschiedeten und zu ihren jeweiligen Haustischen und wenigen Hauskameraden gingen. Hermine war noch nie so froh, ihre beiden besten Freunde nicht beim Essen zu sehen und setzte sich zu Ginny, die sie fragend anblickte und auch direkt anfing zu reden, als Hermine sie begrüßt hatte und seufzte.

„Nach den spannenden Erzählungen von Harry und Ron, belästigt dich Zabini ja extrem, doch es sah gerade nicht danach aus, als wärst du unglücklich, dass er in deiner Nähe war.", Hermine hörte ihrer Freundin schweigend zu und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, was sie jedoch direkt wieder bereute, denn mit solch einer Aussage von Ginny hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Da läuft doch eher was zwischen euch beiden.", wild hustete Hermine ihr Getränk aus dem Mund und Ginny klopfte ihr mitfühlend auf den Rücken. Hermine wurde rot während ihres Hustens. Sie zogen die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf sich und es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

„Bist du nun genau so verrückt geworden wie dein Bruder und sein Freund?", Hermine war noch nie so glücklich gewesen zu atmen und nutzte es auch direkt aus, indem sie tief durchatmete. „Da läuft rein gar nichts, falls du auf eine Antwort wartest. Das Schicksal wollte es heute, dass wir uns ständig über den Weg laufen und Harry und Ron es falsch interpretieren. Es war das Schicksal, mehr war es nicht!", sie wandte sich ihrem Salat, aß ihn schweigend auf und erhob sich ohne Ginny noch einmal anzugucken oder etwas zu sagen. Sie war schon wieder sauer. Erst Ron und Harry mit ihrem Beschützerinstinkt und nun auch noch ihre beste Freundin mit ihren wilden Theorien. Dachten sie überhaupt nach bevor sie irgendetwas sagten, oder hatten sie vergessen, dass er ein Slytherin war und sie eine Gryffindor? Ohne auf die Blicke von Ginny und Blaise zu achten verschwand sie aus der Halle.

„Du glaubst doch gar nicht an das Schicksal!", flüsterte Ginny während sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Essen zuwandte und nachdenklich rumstocherte.

„So, ich gehe dann jetzt.", es war kurz nach halb Acht und Hermine saß in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum mit ihren Freunden und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Das Feuer des Kamins knisterte leise und die Flammen tanzten förmlich umher und warfen Schatten an die roten Wände. Es war schön gemütlich und warm im Gemeinschaftraum und die meisten Schüler arbeiteten an ihren Hausaufgaben, einige mehr, andere weniger.

Da Hermine pünktlich sein wollte, packte sie bereits jetzt ihre Sachen zusammen und sie wusste, dass sie nicht ohne eine Erklärung verschwinden konnte. Dafür kannte sie die beiden Jungen bereits zu gut. Beide schauten bei ihren Worten mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hoch und schauten ihr zunächst schweigend beim Einpacken zu. Als sie gerade ihre Tasche über die Schulter geschwungen hatte, sprach Ron, was sie doch ein wenig wunderte. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass Harry die Stille durchbrechen würde und nicht Ron.

„Musst du nicht erst um Acht dort sein? Da hast du doch noch genügend Zeit Hermine. Der Astronomieturm ist ja nicht sehr weit weg von hier, also hast du noch was vor, richtig?", Hermine verdrehte bloß die Augen und stand auf, während sie immer noch von den beiden beobachtet wurden.

„Gut kombiniert Watson.", sie seufzte und wusste, dass es noch ein wenig dauern würde, bis sie los konnte, deswegen verschränkte sie auch die Arme vor der Brust, als Ron sie verwirrt fragte. „Was hat wer gemacht?!" „Gut kombiniert Watson.", wiederholte sie nochmals und erklärte auf seinen fragenden Blick weiter. „Nach einem Muggelbuch Ron! Es heißt, dass du mal wieder nachgedacht hast und alles richtig gedeutet hast!", sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und merkte, dass sie sich ein wenig beeilen musste, wenn sie ihre Tasche noch hochbringen wollte und sich auch noch umziehen wollte.

„Wirst du uns nun sagen, was du vorhast?", fragte nun Harry und sie sah an seinem Blick, dass er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte und bloß eine Bestätigung von ihr hören wollte, doch den Gefallen wollte sie ihm nicht tun. Er würde doch direkt ausrasten und Ron direkt mit ihm, das brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht.

„Braucht nicht auf mich warten, könnte später werden!", sie ließ die beiden sitzen und lief in ihren Schlafsaal hoch. Zum Glück war dieser leer, denn auf Lavender und Parvati konnte sie im Moment gut verzichten. Die beiden würden sie eh wieder zuquatschen mit ihren Schminktipps und dem neusten Tratsch im Schloss. Sie durchwühlte ihre Schublade und schnappte sich ihr lila Oberteil und dazu noch ihre dunkle Röhrenjeans. Schnell zog sie beides an und schwang den Zauberstab. Von selbst flochten sich ihre Haare zu einem losen Zopf, der ihr lose auf den Rücken lag. Einen Augenblick betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen und machte sich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry und Ron nur zu winkte und dann direkt durch das Portrait raus. Wie verabredet stand Blaise an der Wand gelehnt und lächelte, als er sie erkannte.

„Du bist ja mehr als pünktlich Hermine.", stellte er mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fest und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Beide gingen in Richtung Astronomieturm und unterhielten sich über die Schule. Es war für Hermine interessant, dass es noch mehr Leute an der Schule gab, die sich gegen die Wahrsagerei richteten. Schon in der dritten Klasse hatte sie dieses Fach geschmissen, da es, wie Hermine fand, reiner Aberglaube war.

„Weißt du, nachdem du damals so einen Abgang aus dem Kurs gemacht hast, bin ich die nächste Stunde auch nicht mehr erschienen. Du hattest mit deinen Worten gegenüber der Trelawney vollkommen Recht. Meine Mum hatte mich zu dem Kurs gedrängt, sie glaubt nämlich an diesen ganzen Mist.", Blaise verdrehte sie Augen und Hermine musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie solch einen Einfluss auf Blaise damals hatte.

Der Gang war vollkommen leer, da um diese Uhrzeit kein Schüler zum Turm hoch musste, somit halten ihre Stimmen auch an den Wänden und so erschien es, als würden sie ein Echo hören. „Was ich gerne mal von dir wissen würde, wie hältst du eigentlich deine ständigen Begleiter aus?", meinte Blaise plötzlich und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihn die Schultern hochziehen lies und er erklärte. „Naja, ich meine. Du hast doch gesehen was sie für einen Aufstand gemacht haben, als wir beide geredet haben, deswegen würde ich wissen, wie du das ganze mit denen auf Dauer überlebst?", diese Frage war nicht schwer zu beantworten für sie und so gab sie ihm eine ehrliche Antwort drauf.

„Naja, du kennst sie nicht so gut, wie ich sie kenne. Die beiden wollten mich nur beschützen. Sie sind nicht immer so. Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass sie mich vor allen männlichen Wesen beschützen würden oder so. Doch die beiden haben so reagiert, weil…", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, sie wollte jetzt nicht wie jeder andere Gryffindor, der was gegen die Slytherin hatte, dastehen und die Begründung aussprechen.

„Weil ich ein Slytherin bin und eigentlich nicht nett sein kann, sondern einer dieser potenziellen Todesser bin und auch noch mit Draco Malfoy gut befreundet bin. Dazu kommt es auch noch, dass ich gar nicht nett zu dir sein darf, weil du ja einer Abstammung entsprichst, die wir, die Slytherins, alle verabscheuen und gegen stellen.", seine Stimme war ruhig und klang eisig, dass es Hermine den Rücker runterlief. Während er ihren Satz beendete, schaute er sie nicht an, sondern starrte stur und unnahbar nach vorne. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich gerade so dargestellt hatte und dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Aber ich muss dich und die anderen enttäuschen Granger.", er benutzte ihren Nachnamen und schaute sie kurz mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. „So einer bin ich nicht und werde ich auch nie sein.", bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, waren sie auch schon auf dem Turm angekommen, wobei Filch schon längst wartete. Es kam die übliche Strafpredigt von ihm. Schüler sollten nach den alten Methoden gefoltert werden und nicht solche harmlosen Strafaufgaben bekommen sollten. Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen und beobachtete Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln. Er stand am Geländer und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Wenn er so lässig da stand, schlug Hermines Herz noch zwei Takte schneller und spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. Schnell schaute sie wieder zu Filch und schenkte ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn es könnte ansonsten noch mehr Ärger für sie geben.

„Habt ihr die Aufgabe verstanden?!", krächzte der alte Hausmeister und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort der beiden Schüler, sondern fuhr fort. „Punkt Mitternacht kommt die letzte Eule hier an. Das heißt ihr dürft dann verschwinden! Aber wehe ich finde raus, dass ihr früher abgehauen seid! Dann mache ich euch hier die Hölle!", mit der Drohung verschwand der Mann durch die Tür und ließ die beiden alleine zurück. Es herrschte einen Augenblick Ruhe, bis Hermine diese unangenehme Stille durchbrach. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst, was nun wirklich nicht zu ihr passte und musste deswegen nachfragen, was ebenfalls nicht zu ihr passte.

„Blaise? Was sollen wir machen? Ich hab nicht ganz zugehört eben.", stammelte sie und blickte auf die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der Slytherin stieß sich vom Geländer ab und stellte sich neben sie, ohne sie jedoch anzublicken. „Lüg doch nicht noch mehr Granger", wieder der Nachname, den er benutzte. „Du bist die klügste Hexe an dieser Schule, du bist immer im Unterricht, egal ob du krank bist oder gesund, du bist eine der ersten, die mit den Aufgaben fertig wird, wenn du sie nicht schon vorher gemacht hast und du arbeitest immer mit. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was wir nun machen sollen.", noch immer würdigte er sie keines Blickes und schaute fest auf den Mond, der über den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes erschienen war. Da es bereits Frühling war, froren sie beide nicht auf dem höchsten Turm der Schule. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort auf seinen Monolog, da sie nicht wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollte und so seufzte er. „Wir sollen hier Eulen und andere Flugtiere empfangen und ihnen die Päckchen abnehmen. Bevor du wieder fragst, es sind Sachen für den Astronomie- und Wahrsagenunterricht, die geliefert werden.", er stand immer noch da und würdigte sie keines Blickes, er wirkte vollkommen emotionslos und kalt auf sie.

Stumm nickte sie, obwohl ihr klar war, dass der Slytherin sie nicht anblickte und somit ihre Bewegung nicht wahrnahm.

„Wieso bist du mit Malfoy befreundet?", mit ihrer fragte durchbrach sie die Stille, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort, da in dem Moment eine Handvoll von Eulen angeflogen kamen und somit ihre Strafarbeit begann. Die Zeit verging und es kamen immer größere Flugtiere angeflogen. Einmal war sogar ein Phönix angeflogen, der direkt wieder verschwand, als er sein Packet abgeliefert hatte, dabei wollte Hermine schon immer mal einen echten Phönix streicheln. Zu den größten Boten gehörten ein Hippogreif und ein Abraxaner, eines der geflügelten Pferde. Hermine bekam fast den Mund nicht zu, als sie diese beiden riesigen Wesen sah, die zusammen ein gewaltiges Packet überbrachten, welches größer war als sie selbst. Gegen halb zwölf kam ein extrem bunter Vogel angeflogen, den Hermine als Fwuuper identifizierte. Der Vogel flog direkt auf Blaise zu, der dem Tier den Rücken zuwandte und ihn nicht bemerkte.

„Blaise pass auf!", rief Hermine, doch es war zu spät. Der Vogel stieß mit voller Wucht das Packet gegen Blaise Hinterkopf, lies es fallen und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht. Schmerzend hielt sich Blaise den Kopf und sank auf die Knie. Es hatte die Kante abbekommen und hatte eine leichte Platzwunde. Fluchend hielt er seine, mit blutbedeckte, Hand vor sein Gesicht und erkannte Hermine, die vor ihm kniete. „Zeig mal her.", flüsterte sie sanft und er gehorchte widerstandslos und beugte sich leicht vor, dass sie sich die Wunde ansehen konnte. „Sieht nicht so schlimm aus. Aber lass es trotzdem von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen. Ich stoppe erstmal die Blutung.", sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und flüsterte eine Formel und Blaise spürte, wie das Blut aufhörte seinen Nacken runter zulaufen.

„Danke.", meinte er bloß und sie ließ auch direkt die Überreste von seiner Hand verschwinden. „Kein Problem.", meinte sie nur und stand auf, reichte ihm aber ihre Hand dabei, die er wieder dankend annahm und sich erhob.

„Weißt du. Du hattest vorhin Unrecht.", sagte sie ruhig, als sie einer kleinen Eule einen Umschlag abnahm. „Es mag sein, dass Ron und Harry so über dich denken, doch ich kann mir mein eigenes Bild von Leuten machen und Vorurteile habe ich auch keine und du, wie es aussieht, auch nicht.", sie streichelte die kleine graue Eule und ließ sich grinsend in den kleinen Finger pieksen. „Wir können gehen, das war die letzte Eule für heute.", sprach sie und sah der grauen Eule nach, wie sie in die schwarze Nacht verschwand. „Begleitest du mich zum Krankenflügel, Hermine?", fragte er sie erwartungsvoll und sie nickte lächelnd.


	5. Vertrauen

.de/

* * *

Zusammen gingen sie durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses. Wer erwartete auch schon mitten in der Nacht Schüler außerhalb des Bettes? Außer Filch, dem Hausmeister und seiner Katze Ms. Norris natürlich! Niemand!

Also waren die beiden Siebtklässler alleine, als sie zum Krankenflügel gingen, um der Schulkrankenschwester einen Besuch bezüglich der Platzwunde an Blaise' Kopf zu erstatten.

„Was willst du eigentlich nach dem Schuljahr machen?", Blaise war es, der die Stille schließlich durchbrach und seine Stimme hallte an den Steinwänden wider und erzeugte ein Echo.

Hermine seufzte leise und schaute nicht zu ihm hoch. Stattdessen starrte sie weiter gerade aus in die Schwärze, die vor ihnen war. Das Schloss konnte bei Nacht wirklich unheimlich sein, doch Hermine hatte nie wirklich das Gefühl, dass ihr was passieren konnte in der Schule, weswegen sie auch zu den wenigen Schülern gehörte, die mit nächtlichen Spaziergängen kein Problem hatten.

„Das mag vielleicht ein wenig komisch klingen, weil ich das sage, aber ich will ein Jahr lang einfach nur die Welt bereisen. Einfach entdecken, -", sie sprach leise als sie unterbrochen wurde von dem Slytherin.

„…was es in der Welt da draußen noch zu finden gibt.", vollendete er ihren Satz und schaute auf seine Hand runter, die er kurz knacken ließ. Ja, er verstand was sie meinte und ihm ging es relativ ähnlich. Er wollte sich nach dem Abschluss nicht direkt in die Arbeit stürzen, er wollte wissen, was er in London alles nicht hatte. Vielleicht würde er sogar im Ausland bleiben und dort eine Ausbildung beginnen. Seine Mutter würde ihn zwar umbringen, doch er war volljährig, deswegen konnte er tun und lassen, was ihm passte und nicht ihr.

„Ich wollte schon als kleines Kind mal nach Spanien reisen und mir die Kultur dort anschauen und näher kennen lernen. Das Leben muss doch für mehr als nur lernen und arbeiten geschaffen sein.", sie lächelte leicht und klopfte dann an die Tür des Krankenflügels, den sie erreicht hatten.

Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören und eine aufgeschreckte Krankenschwester öffnete die große Holztür und starrte abwechselnd zu den Beiden.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie sich duelliert haben!", meinte sie sofort genervt und ließ beide eintreten.

Es musste aber auch wirklich darauf hindeuten, dass es so war, da ein Slytherin eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte und eine Gryffindor bei ihm war.

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen, wir hatten bloß gemeinsames Nachsitzen und ich bin gestolpert und gegen das Geländer des Astronomieturms geknallt. Also hat Hermine keine Schuld dran.", Blaise' Stimme war ruhig und man konnte ihm das wirklich abkaufen, da sich kein Gesichtsmuskel auffällig bewegte.

Abschätzend schaute die Schulkrankenschwester auf ihn und dann kurz auf Hermine, bis sie verstehend nickte und sich dann zu ihrem Medizinschrank verschwand. Blaise setzte sich mit Hermine zusammen auf eines der weißen Betten und wartete schweigend. Niemand außer den Beiden war zu der Zeit in dem Raum, was fast schon an ein Wunder grenzte.

Eine Weile saßen sie da, bis plötzlich Madam Pomfrey wieder kam und sich direkt an die Wunde von Blaise machte.

„Mr. Zabini, Sie sind doch sonst nicht so tollpatschig! Dieses Jahr hatte ich noch nicht einmal das Vergnügen Sie hier zu begrüßen.", redete sie, während sie eine Salbe auf die Wunde schmierte. Blaise machte sich schon auf das Brennen bereit, doch es blieb Merlin sei Dank aus.

Keiner der Beiden achtete auf Hermine, die plötzlich an Blaise' Schulter lehnte. Überrascht drehte sich Blaise zu ihr um, weswegen er ein Schnauben von Madam Pomfrey hörte, weil sie gerade dabei war eine weitere Salbe drauf zu schmieren, und erkannte, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war.

Grinsend ließ er sich weiter behandeln und versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, da er sie nicht wecken wollte. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und sie womöglich um diese Uhrzeit entweder schlief oder an ihren Hausaufgaben saß.

Die Krankenschwester brauchte nicht sehr lange und Blaise durfte wieder den Krankenflügel verlassen. Behutsam drehte er sich so zur Seite, dass er Hermine nicht weckte und sie hochheben konnte. Wider erwarten, war Hermine sehr leicht, ein wenig zu leicht, wie er fand, doch er machte sich da keine weiteren Gedanken. Immerhin war es Hermines Sache und ihn hatte das nun wirklich nicht zu interessieren.

Lautlos verschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel in die finsteren Gänge, geradewegs zum Turm der Löwen. Der Weg dorthin war nun wirklich nicht schwer, der zu den anderen Häusern war definitiv schwieriger zu merken und deswegen dauerte es auch nicht lange und der Slytherin stand vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die seelenruhig schlief.

„Hermine. Psst.", sanft ruckelte er an der jüngeren, die sich während des Weges an seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Grummelnd kniff das Mädchen die Augen zusammen und murmelte unverständliche Dinge.

„Du musst aufwachen!", flüsterte er wieder und schaute zu ihr runter. Er konnte wirklich nachvollziehen, dass sie lieber schlafen wollte, doch da er das Passwort zu ihrem Turm nicht hatte, sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen wollte und sie erstrecht nicht mit zu sich in die Kerker mitnehmen konnte, musste sie leider das Schlafen unterbrechen.

„Du verpasst gerade den Unterricht bei Professor Snape.", versuchte er nochmals und dieses Mal klappte es auch sofort. Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und schaute sich geschockt um.

„Verdammt! Er zieht Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte ab und ich hab meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht überarbeitet! Die 2 Rollen Aufsatz sind viel zu wenig..", sie war hellwach und raufte sich die Haare, Blaise nahm sie überhaupt nicht wahr und dieser musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Hermine? Das war ein Scherz, atme!", meinte er ruhig und sie verharrte augenblicklich in ihrer Position. Es dauerte einige Sekunden und sie atmete tief ein und dann wieder aus.

„Schon besser.", das Grinsen konnte er wirklich nicht verhindern. „Du musst entschuldigen, aber das war lediglich ein Scherz von mir, der dich wecken sollte.", erklärte er ihr und sie schaute sich langsam um. Bis ihr Blick wieder ihm galt und sie kleinlaut murmelte, dass er sie runterlassen könnte, was er sofort tat.

Die fette Dame war mit dem Krach aufgewacht und schaute die beiden Schüler misstrauisch an.

„Ms. Granger, was tun Sie denn bitte um diese Zeit außerhalb ihres Schlafsaales? Von Ihnen hätte ich ein wenig mehr Anstand erwartet. Währen Sie vielleicht so freundlich-", ohne höflich zu sein, unterbrach das Mädchen das Bild indem sie einfach das Passwort nannte und auf ihre Reaktion bei dem Wort wartete.

Geschockt starrte die Dame sie an.

„Sie nennen das Passwort bei einem Slytherin? Bei einer dieser hinterhältigen Schlangen? Ms Granger! Ich bin bestürzt über solches Verhalten.", redete sie weiter, worauf Hermine nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich unterbreche Sie wirklich nur ungern, aber ich möchte in mein Bett!", schnaubend schwang das Portrait zur Seite, während sich Hermine zu Blaise umdrehte.

„Sag nichts.", er hob die Hand und schaute sie grinsend an. „Du bringst mich um, wenn ich dieses Passwort benutze oder weitersage, ich weiß.", lächelnd nickte Hermine nur und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, bevor sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie mit Ihr gemacht haben, aber Sie scheint Ihnen wirklich zu vertrauen.", rief die Dame dem Jungen hinterher, der kopfschüttelnd in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

* * *

„Morgen Jungs!", breit grinsend setzte sich die Löwin zu ihren beiden Besten Freunden an den Gryffindortisch, um mit ihnen zu frühstücken. Ihre gute Laune überraschte den Rest des Trios, weswegen sie sich auch fragende Blicke austauschten. Hermine nahm sich ein Brötchen, beschmierte es großzügig mit Butter und gleich danach einen leckeren Aufstrich. Herzhaft biss sie rein und summte ein Lied vor sich hin.

Harry schluckte schwer bevor er das Wort an seine beste Freundin richtete.

„Geht's dir wirklich gut Hermine?", ganz vorsichtig schaute er sie an, da er Angst hatte, dass sie ihm mit einer Predigt kam, doch stattdessen nickte sie nur in seine Richtung und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück.

„Ich freu mich ja gleich auf die erste Stunde!", verkündete sie, als sie das Brötchen aufgegessen hatte. Weder Harry noch Ron hatten sich getraut sie nochmals anzusprechen. Sie wollten ihr die Laune nicht verderben und sie hatten Angst dass sie Opfer werden könnten von einer ihrer Ausbrüche.

„Aber Hermine,", fing Ron an. „Wir haben doch gleich Snape! Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins!", vollendete Harry den Satz und Beide sahen, dass sich, falls es möglich war, Hermines Mundwinkel noch ein Stück hoben.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stand sie auf und ging aus der Halle. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich jemand am Slytherintisch ebenfalls erhob und ihr folgte. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, wer das war, ging aber zielstrebig weiter.

Dummerweise hatte sie in ihrer guten Laune ihre Tasche im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen, weswegen sie so früh schon gehen musste, da sie rechtzeitig zum Unterricht wollte.

„Du verwirrst deine Freunde ja ganz schön mit deinem Verhalten.", hörte sie hinter sich eine tiefe Stimme, als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm erklomm. Normalerweise hätte sie sich erschreckt, doch sie hatte ihn erwartet, also drehte sie sich Schulter zuckend zu ihm um.

Blaise hatte die Hände in seinen Taschen und beschleunigte sein Tempo ein wenig, damit er neben ihr gehen konnte. Er sah ein wenig müde aus. Leichte Augenringe waren zu erkennen, doch er hatte immer noch ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Danke übrigens.", meinte er, was sie stutzen ließ.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du mich gestern zu meinem Turm getragen hast, also warum dankst du mir denn jetzt?", verwirrt ging sie neben ihm her ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Den konnte sie nämlich schon im Schlaf gehen ohne sich zu verlaufen.

„Naja, durch dich ist mir klar geworden, dass ich meine Hausaufgabe für Snape noch zu erledigen habe, deswegen saß ich noch bis heute morgen daran.", er deutete mit einem Finger auf die Augenringe, und Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir dann quitt wären.", meinte sie und schaute dann wieder geradeaus. Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie schließlich angekommen waren.

„Sie beide schon wieder!", die fette Dame rümpfte ihre Nase und schaute auf die Schüler runter. „Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor! Sowas hätte es zu meinen Lebzeiten nie und nimmer gegeben! Aber diese Welt gerät wirklich auf den Fugen.", sinnierte sie weiter und Blaise konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Hippogreifschwarm.", herausfordernd schaute er sie an, während ihr der Mund aufklappte. Tatsächlich hatte er das Passwort genannt und wartete auch noch darauf, dass sie zur Seite schwang. Hermine hielt sich da raus. Sollte Blaise doch seinen Spaß haben und die fette Dame ein wenig ärgern.

Schweigend, doch immer noch entrüstet schwang das Portrait abermals zur Seite.

„Gleich wieder da.", meinte Hermine noch bevor sie in durch den Eingang des Turms ging, um dort ihre Schultasche zu holen. Geduldig wartete Blaise draußen gegen die Wand gelehnt auf Hermine, die sich beeilte, da sie wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, bis der Unterricht begann. Blaise konnte sich erlauben zu spät zu kommen, schließlich war er ein Slytherin, doch sie als Gryffindor und Harry Potters beste Freundin, konnte sich das nicht erlauben.

Schnell warf sie sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter und lief wieder aus dem Turm raus, packte Blaise am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!", meinte sie, während sie fast schon durch die mittlerweile verlassenen Gänge lief. „Er bringt uns um! Naja, eigentlich bringt er nur mich um, du bist ja ein Slytherin, also darfst du zu spät kommen.", erklärte sie ihm, worauf er grinsen musste.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir, nur weil wir Slytherins sind, alles dürfen bei ihm? Wenn wir mal ohne die anderen Häuser bei ihm Unterricht haben, egal ob nach Stundenplan oder eine Vertretung, dann behandelt er uns genauso wie die anderen Häuser auch. Nur er führt uns nicht vor den anderen vor. Da wäre ja sein Image ruiniert. Bis heute macht es den Anschein, dass wir uns alles erlauben dürfen, was nicht stimmt.", seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig und er ließ sich widerstandslos mitschleifen.

„Hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet von ihm.", gab sie zu und bog um die letzte Ecke. Die anderen Schüler standen am Ende des Ganges und warteten darauf, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Geschafft.", erleichtert atmete Hermine aus und ließ ihre Schultern sinken. Ein wenig war sie schon aus der Puste, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Sieht so aus.", stimmte er ihr überflüssigerweise zu. „Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, oder willst du für einen Skandal sorgen?", fragte er sie immer noch grinsend, worauf sie sein Handgelenk sofort freigab und noch ein Stück beiseite rutschte.

„Tut mir Leid.", meinte sie leise und starrte stur geradeaus.

„Schon okay, lass uns zu den Anderen gehen.", nickend ging sie ihm hinterher. Gerade in dem Moment öffnete Snape die Tür und niemand achtete darauf, dass Blaise und Hermine gemeinsam zum Unterricht kamen.


	6. Beschleunigt

Der Unterricht war wirklich wie immer. Snape machte die Gryffindors fertig, machte sich über sie lustig und gab Slytherin die Punkte, die er Hermines Haus abzog. Also vollkommen normal.

Direkt als Hermine den Raum betreten hatte, waren all ihre Gedanken auf Zaubertränke konzentriert und alles andere wurde in ihrem Gehirn nach hinten geschoben, dass sie sich ja nicht ablenkte.

Ihr Lehrer war der Ansicht, dass die Schüler einige Dias über die Herstellung des Glücks-Zaubertranks betrachten sollten und sich Notizen machen sollten, da es immer möglich war einen unangekündigten Test zu schreiben.

Hermine war eifrig dabei alles, was Snape erzählte, mitzuschreiben, als plötzlich ein weißes, kleines Pergament vor ihr auftauchte. Verwundert schrieb sie ihren Satz zuende und widmete sich dem Zettel, wo Worte zum Vorschein kamen.

_Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass das alles Neu für dich ist, oder warum schreibst du jedes einzelne Wort mit?_

Sie war ein wenig verwirrt. Wer hatte ihr diese Nachricht geschrieben? Eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können, doch sie schrieb einfach weiter ihre Notizen.

_Du weißt überhaupt nicht wer ich bin, richtig? Sonst würdest du mir zurückschreiben und dich nicht damit beschäftigen Notizen zu schreiben._

Die Worte waren an der Stelle erschienen, wo kurz vorher noch die Anderen standen und nun wagte es Hermine sich ein wenig im Raum um zu sehen.

Ihr Blick haftete kurz auf Harry und dann auf Ron, doch die Beiden waren so sehr damit beschäftigt mit zu kommen und nichts Wichtiges auszulassen, dass Hermine sie ausschloss.

Ein Blick zu der Slytherinseite und ihr war klar, dass es nur Blaise sein konnte. Er hatte ihr zugezwinkert und hastig hatte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne gedreht und hatte den kleinen Zettel ein wenig hochgeschoben.

Snape stand immer noch hinten im Raum und erzählte ihnen in einem monotonen Ton alles Mögliche über den Trank.

_Ein Name am Ende wäre um einiges hilfreicher gewesen._

_Und ich schreibe mit, weil ich bei dem Test nicht durchfallen möchte und deswegen brauch ich so viele Informationen wie möglich._

Nachdem sie die Sätze geschrieben hatte, verschwanden diese auch langsam und Hermine lauschte Snapes Worten über die Zutaten.

_Dann wäre es doch langweilig gewesen._

_Du wirst sowieso wieder Klassenbeste, also hör auf mitzuschreiben. Es hilft dir eh nicht weiter._

_Was machst du am Samstag?_

Seine Worte hatten sie vorher noch ein wenig aufgeregt, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel sie doch noch im Unterricht lernte. Doch nachdem sie seine Frage gelesen hatte, war alle Wut verraucht.

Samstag? Da war doch Hogsmade-Wochenende. Warum wollte er das wissen?

_Ich weiß es noch nicht. Doch wieso fragst du mich?_

Sie tat so, als würde sie hochkonzentriert ihre Notizen vervollständigen, wartete jedoch vollkommen aufgeregt und unkonzentriert auf eine Antwort.

Doch bevor sie die bekam, ertönte die Schulklingel und beendete somit den Unterricht. Alle Gryffindors atmeten erleichtert aus und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Snape hatte seinen Vortrag unterbrochen und wies sie nochmals daraufhin, dass die Dias wichtig waren.

Als Hermine sich jedoch umdrehte um nach Blaise zu sehen, war der Platz leer und von ihm keine Spur zu finden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging sie zusammen mit Ron und Harry zum nächsten Unterricht, den sie wieder gemeinsam mit den Slytherins hatten, doch von Blaise war nichts zu sehen während der gesamten Zauberkunststunde.

So verging der Vormittag ohne, dass Hermine Blaise nochmals begegnete. Sogar beim Mittagessen war er nicht da und so langsam machte sie sich doch ihre Gedanken über sein Verschwinden.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es Glück oder Pech war, doch ihr gesamter Nachmittagsunterricht fiel aus, da die Lehrer teilweise krank oder auf Fortbildungen waren.

Daher musste sie sich von ihren beiden besten Freunden verabschieden und machte sich alleine auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gerade als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, wurde sie von jemandem gepackt, bekam eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt und in eine der vielen Besenkammern gezogen.

Sie hatte überhaupt keine Zeit und Chance sich zu wehren, denn dann war sie auch schon in der Kammer und schaute Blaise Zabini ins Gesicht.

„Erschreck mich nie wieder so!", keuchte sie aufgebracht nachdem er die Hand entfernte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte mal ein wenig Spannung reinbringen, wie in den ganzen Muggelfilmen.", bevor sie ihm die Frage stellen konnte woher er das überhaupt wusste, machte es in ihrem Kopf klick und ihr fiel ein, dass er Muggelkunde belegte und somit frei hatte.

„Und warum das wenn ich fragen darf?", gab sie ihm schon wieder eine Frage zu beantworten.

Sie konnte, obwohl es nicht wirklich hell war, sein charmantes Grinsen erkennen und merkte, wie ihr ein wenig wärmer wurde bei dem Anblick.

„Ich wollte Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen.", es war eine ganz simple Antwort, wie sie bemerkte.

„Und das geht nur hier?", stellte sie die zweite Frage.

„Woanders würde das, was ich vorhabe viel zu sehr auffallen.", hauchte er ganz leise und bevor sie auch noch irgendwas erwidern konnte, zog er sie sachte am Arm zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

* * *

„Hermine, wo warst du denn? Und warum in Merlins Namen grinst du nur so dämlich?", Harry und Ron konnten es einfach nicht lassen und bombardierten sie permanent mit den selben Fragen.

Dabei war sie doch nur den gesamten Nachmittag mit Blaise in dieser Kammer gewesen. Sie hatten sich geküsst, unterhalten, geküsst, glücklich angeguckt und zwischendurch nochmals geküsst.

Das konnte sie den Beiden natürlich nicht erzählen, denn das wäre ein Todesurteil.

„Ich musste mal Zeit ohne euch verbringen. Mädchendinge halt.", diese Ausrede benutzte sie immer, wenn sie das Thema beenden und wechseln wollte und die Beiden sprangen auch direkt drauf an.

„Wahrsagen war so schrecklich. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was uns dieses Zeug nützen soll.", Ron war sofort dabei sich eines der Themen auszuwählen, welches wohl den ganzen Abend oder die gesamte Nacht zu besprechen wäre.

„Ich würde euch noch gerne zuhören und mit euch reden, doch ich muss zum Nachsitzen.", verabschiedete sich Hermine und erhob sich. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon längst fertig und sie war wieder viel zu früh dran, doch sie hatte einfach das Verlangen Blaise zu sehen und stürmte förmlich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

„Und was ist jetzt wegen Samstag?", beide standen immer noch oben im Astronomieturm, jedoch eng bei einander und schauten sich lächelnd an.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass wir uns vielleicht einen schönen gemeinsamen Tag hier im Schloss machen können, wenn alle anderen weg sind.", erklärte Blaise ihr und fuhr mit seinem Finger über ihre Wange.

„Klingt nicht schlecht.", meinte sie leise und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Lass es uns bitte langsam angehen.", meinte sie vorsichtig und fuhr mit ihren Fingern die einzelnen Konturen seiner Hand nach.

„Hey, schau mich mal an.", bat er sie plötzlich und Hermine hob ihren Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich würde dich niemals, wirklich niemals zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht genauso willst, wie ich, okay?"

Sie nickte verstehend und er schloss seine Arme um sie.


End file.
